Love Game
by LoveIgnites
Summary: Before Elena Gilbert left Mystic Falls, she was shy, unattractive, and with zero self esteem. Now shes back, older,stronger, sexier, and finally loving herself and it definitely shows! It seems that all the hot men of Mystic Falls are knocking at her door, including Damon Salvatore, who she had been fantasizing since her teenage years... and her adult fantasies. AU/AH. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

******Summary:**Before Elena Gilbert left Mystic Falls, she was shy, unattractive, and with zero self esteem. Now shes back, older,stronger, sexier, and finally loving herself and it definitely shows! It seems that all the hot men of Mystic Falls are knocking at her door, including Damon Salvatore, who she had been fantasizing since her teenage years... and her adult fantasies. AU/AH. Delena. rated M for future chapters  
******  
A/N**: And here is another attempt of writing! its a new fic! keep in mind that im a freshman in highschool and that im new at writing so my grammar is a little off so please bear with me! :) hope you guys like it!

BTW this chapter was NOT edited at all!

******Disclaimer**: I do NOT own TVD. Never will.

* * *

******Let's have some fun,****  
********This beat is sick****  
********I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

* * *

******Love Game chapter one**

Elena drove past the Mystic Falls sign as she enters the small town of Mystic Falls. Memories of her old self came rushing back as soon as she saw the same streets of the town she used to walk on many years ago.

Elena left Mystic Falls at the age of nineteen wearing thick glasses, with a bad case of acne, and wired braces. She left wanting freedom and the chance to explore the world, but she also wanted to change herself into someone desirable confident, and sexy just like her big sister Katherine.

Katherine was the cheerleader with the looks and the body that most envied while Elena on the other hand was the ugly duckling who wasn't suppose to be hanging with the "cool" kids because of her undesirable appearance.

Four years ago, Katherine had gotten married to her highschool sweetheart, Stefan Salvatore who was in fact the quarterback of their highschool football team. They were a lovely couple and their sons Jeremy and Matt were the most adorable four year olds she had ever seen. Jeremy with his dark brown eyes and chocolate brown mane that resembles his mother very much while Matt resembles his daddy with his beautiful green eyes and light brown hair.

Her sisters three story house loomed at the end of the drive when Elena pulled to a stop. It took less than a minute to turn off the engines and enter her sister's home. She pressed the doorbell button with a gentle touch. The door suddenly swung open and standing there next to the wooden door was her beautiful sister Katherine, who wore a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a yellow sundress that hugged her curvy body perfectly along with her beautiful brown curls that cascaded down her back.

"Elena! You're here! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as she took her younger sister in a squeezing hug.

Elena smiled genuinely at her sister who she have missed terribly.

"I'm back. For good this time." she said giving her big sister another hug. It was true. She was back. For good this time but she won't be the same girl she'd been many years ago. She was older. Wiser. Sexier.

She smiled once more as she hugged her sister. She was so happy to finally see her sister again! After six years of traveling the world and experiencing new things while she was gone, she finally gets to see her sister.

"So, where are the handsome men of this household?" asked Elena as she claimed a chair nearby,giving Kathrine a smirk.

"Stefan and the boys went out for pizza along with you know whooo." she said with a sing-song tone as she gave her a wink and a nudge on her stomach.

"Yup dear sister. Damon Salvatore! But he can't stop here since he has to go back straight to work. But, he will be at the town's picnic!" she said grinning as she wiggled her brows.

Elena rolled her eyes at her sister as a grin started to form around the corners of her mouth.

Damon Salvatore was one of the popular football guys in highschool. He was charming and sexy, but he had a reputation of being a heart breaker. Despite his bad boy reputation, he was actually sweet and protective that's why she couldn't stop but fall for him instead.

She had been in love with Damon since the beginning of sophomore year. She had loved him because of his kindness towards her. Of course he would flirt with her and what not but it was totally harmless. It was basically just two friends making fun of each other.

Even then he would always defend and protect her whenever others would bully her.___Just like a big brother._

Like that one time in sophomore year when that cheer bitch Vicki Donovan cornered her into the girls bathroom to "talk some sense into her" about trying to be one of "them" but then Damon came rushing in and told them to leave her alone and to fuck off. She was sure that he only saw her as a sister because their siblings were dating at the moment, but she couldn't help but fall for him and his charms ___but_ that was six years ago. She was SO over that. Okay that's not entirely true but she grew up. Shes different now.

Katherine's smile grew even wider as her husband and children entered the room carrying two boxes of pizza.

"Babe, look whose back?!" she asked her husband with pure excitement as she ran towards him, giving him a quick kiss, but before he could answer his wife's question, both Jeremy and Matt ran over to Elena chanting her name, giving her sweet kisses and hugs when they've reached her.

Happiness melted her heart as her nephews wrapped their small arms around her neck while giving her kisses. Elena hadn't really seen her nephews in person. They've mostly talk on the phone and use a web cam. But seeing them in person, enveloping her with hugs and kisses made her heart swell.

"Hey boys! How are ya?" she asked looking directly into her nephews warm brown eyes.

"Daddy took us out for pizza! It was super yummy!" said Jeremy while wearing a big smile across his lips.

Elena laughed out loud while taking both of her nephews into another squeezing hug. God! how I've missed them!

"I bet it was!" she replied while giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

She stood up, heading towards her in law, giving him a tight hug and said, "Stef! I missed you! How have you been?"

"I'm great! what about you? You look great!" he said smiling, exposing his perfectly white teeth.

"Well it has been six years Stef. By the way, hows Damon?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement at thought of seeing her first love.

"The same womanizer he's always been." he said, shaking his head.

"Of course." said Elena, shaking her head also.

"Elena, why don't we get you unpacked and dressed for the picnic?" asked Katherine while carrying he sisters luggage.

"Sure. Be right back boys." she said, looking at the boys while giving them a gentle smile before heading towards her room.

Elena finished hanging her last pair of blazers when she turned her head towards her sisters direction.

"And why do I have to dress super sexy for Damon?" she asked.

"Really? Do I need to answer that question?" asked Katherine.

"Good Point." said Elena, giving her sister another grin.

___An hour Later..._

Elena wore a sexy white tank top and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. She combed her silky brown hair as she applied her cherry lip gloss across her lips. She didn't need a lot of make up like most women did because believe it or not, she was very beautiful with or without makeup.

Katherine entered the room, and as soon as she saw her, her mouth had formed an ___O _shape.

"Damn Elena! You look hot!" she exclaimed.

She laughed at Katherine's remark and said,"Thanks! You too."

"Lets go then." she said to her sister.

******-o-**

Elena and Katherine stepped out of the car carrying baked goods for the picnic. Both sisters were talking nonstop about Elena's travels until she spotted Damon Salvatore sitting with his brother and nephews.

Elena's mouth dropped as she she stared at Damon. He's even more sexier than I remembered!

"That's Damon?! He looked even better than I remembered!" she said in amazement.

"I know right?!" said Katherine, smiling at her with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

She was speechless. He looked so hot with his raven black hair and his gorgeous blue eyes; eyes that haunted her dreams for months right after she left.

He wore a v-neck shirt that outlined his chest muscles and dark blue jeans. She knew he rocked those jeans. Jeans that totally hugged his ass perfectly.

Her lips curled into a wicked smile.

Now that shes back, she was going to have fun and live life to the fullest of what the little town of Mystic Falls had to offer her. ___Of course with the little help of Damon Salvatore._

* * *

******A/N: Song: Love Game by Lady Gaga**

******I honestly thought that this chapter was long but i guess i was wrong. Anyways what did you guys think?**

******please review! it is very much appreciated! THANKS FOR READING! :) TILL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary**:Before Elena Gilbert left Mystic Falls six years ago, she was shy, unattractive, and with zero self esteem. Now shes back, older,stronger, sexier, and finally loving herself and it definitely shows! It seems that all the hot men of Mystic Falls are knocking at her door, including Damon Salvatore, who she had been fantasizing since her teenage years... and her adult fantasies. AU/AH. Delena. rated M for future chapters.

******A/N:** And here is chapter 2! Please read this if you guys were kinda confused on some things last chapter!  
okay so someone asked me how long Elena was gone. She was gone for 6 years. Four years ago was when Katherine and Stefan got married. Hope that cleared it all up! Will this only be on Elena's POV? NO. You'll see glimpses about what the other characters are thinking but this fic will transition from Elena's point of view to Damon's point of view.

Hope that answered your questions!

BTW all my chapters wont be edited so there will be a lot of mistakes!

******Disclaimer**: I do NOT own TVD. Never will.

* * *

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play

* * *

******Love Game chapter two**

___Now that shes back, she was going to have fun and live life to the fullest of what the little town of Mystic Falls had to offer her. Of course with the little help of Damon Salvatore._

"What are you smiling about?" asked Katherine, giving her sister a smirk. She knows her sister well but Elena changed in the last six years that she was gone. Who knows whats happening in that pretty little head of hers. But she definitely knows that it had something to do with a certain Salvatore.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." said Elena, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she looked at her sister.

Katherine looked at Elena suspiciously and said,"What in the bloody hell are you up to?"

Elena laughed at her sisters remark. ___She knows me too well, _she thought.

"Don't worry Kat! Lets go! They're waiting for us and the food you know?" she said, grinning widely.

Katherine sighed and nodded. "Lets go!"

Both laughed at each other before they started walking towards the Salvatore men.

******...**

"So, did you know that Elena's back in town?" asked Stefan, taking a sip from his beer. Knowing his brother, he'd probably hit on his in law once he sees her. Elena changed. A lot. The last time he'd last seen her was the time when Kat asked him to go with her at the airport to see her off though at that time she was still wearing her glasses and braces. Of course he gladly obliged to her request. He had considered Elena as a friend and a sister.

"Yeah. Kat told me." said Damon chewing his food.

"Look. I'm saying this to warn you and because I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please do ___not _break her heart. Shes different from women you've dated in the past. ___She is family_. So please, don't hurt her."

"Stefan, who said I'm going to ask her out in the first place? Besides shes not my type. I prefer my woman with...curves." said Damon while giving his younger brother a 'are you kidding me' look.

Stefan laughed at his brother. ___You'll see Damon. Once you see her, you'll definitely drool over her, _he thought.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Damon.

"Nothing." he said grinning.

Damon eyed his brother suspiciously. Why would his brother think that he'd actually go for Elena? I mean she was nice and all but...she was okay. Average. But she was...special.

The last time he'd seen Elena was during highschool before he had to leave for college to study law. He remembered how she would always wear turtle neck sweaters, glasses and braces. She was kind,warm, and friendly to everyone. To him. And that made her special. Why? Because she didn't judge him like everyone did. She was his friend. More importantly,___his sister_. And nothing will make him see her as more than a friend.

Damon was about to ask his brother how Elena was doing but he was cut short when Katherine and her lady friend showed up. Her sexy lady friend.

Damon's mouth fell open as he stared at the dark haired goddess that was standing right in front of him.

She was wearing a sexy tank top that outline the shape of her full round breasts and jeans that trace the shape of her ass. Her olive skin glowing in the exposed sunlight as her silky brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was truly a beauty.

"Hello." she said as she smiled genuinely at him.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice. It was melodious and enchanting; refreshing as a warm summers breeze. He also couldn't help but be in awe when she smiled at him. Her beautiful smile was as radiant as the sun.

"Hi." he said, speechless.

Both Stefan and Katherine looked and grinned at each other as they watch their siblings get reacquainted.

Katherine was really impressed with Elena. She managed to make ___the__Damon Salvatore_speechless. Usually when a woman caught his eye, he would instantly flirt with her but with Elena it's as if hes paralyzed.

___Well this is interesting, _she thought, grinning from ear to ear.

Stefan was speechless. Never in his lifetime had he seen his older brother amazed, in fact shocked with a woman before.

___I told you Damon, _he thought as he grinned at his lovely wife.

Stefan cleared his throat and said, "Damon, this is Elena. Remember her?"

Damon's head turned towards his brother and back towards her.

Her? Elena? NO FUCKING WAY! She can't be. Can she?

He looked at her once more. It finally it him. ___It was her_. Except she looked different. A lot.

_No words can describe her beauty_. The best thing about it was that she wasn't trying too hard to be beautiful.

Stefan words conjured in his mind. ___Look. I'm saying this to warn you and because I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please do not break her heart. Shes different from women you've dated in the past. She is family. So please, don't hurt her._

___That's why he said that! He knew that I'd actually have the hots for her! The bastard. _he thought.

He looked at his brother once more, giving him a cold glare but all Stefan did was laugh at him.

"Elena." he said once more, giving her his famous smirk.

He gulped nervously as his eyes roamed her body from head to toe.

He was in deep trouble alright.  
She tensed once she felt his blue eyes roam her body for the second time.

___This is it_. ___The time to play with the Damon Salvatore_, she thought.

She gently shook her head and smiled at him once more.

She quickly ran towards him, giving him a squeezing hug, making sure her breast brushed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist, waiting for him to push her away but he didn't.

He tangled his warms hands in her hair, gently stroking her mane.

It was so intimate! Their bodies closed against one another, holding each other. It was strange. But it felt so... normal.

She felt something poke her. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was his erection. She laughed under her breath, making sure he didn't hear but he looked away instantly, blushing red as a tomato.

___He was blushing! I can't believe it!, _she thought.

She laughed once more before she looked in her sisters direction.

Katherine raised a brow, smirking at her as usual.

She gave Kat an amused smile before turning back her attention to Damon.

Damon Salvatore, the man of her fantasies, blushed because of her.

___I guess I found my new guilty pleasure, _she thought, amused with the turn of events.

* * *

******A/N**: And there goes chapter 2! I try to make my chapters long but somehow they end up half the page! I'm so sorry! BTW did you guys like it?! There will be more delena interaction next chapter but this is enough. For now. ;) are the chapters too short? i try to write them long but its always end up like this. Too short. Please bear with me if some scenes were written poorly. I'm new at this whole writing thing so... :/

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for reviewing, adding this to your favorites, and following this story!


	3. Chapter 3

******Summary**:Before Elena Gilbert left Mystic Falls six years ago, she was shy, unattractive, and with zero self esteem. Now shes back, older,stronger, sexier, and finally loving herself and it definitely shows! It seems that all the hot men of Mystic Falls are knocking at her door, including Damon Salvatore, who she had been fantasizing since her teenage years... and her adult fantasies. AU/AH. Delena. rated M for future chapters

******A/N**: Thank you so much for reviewing,adding this to your favorites,and following this story! I did not expect this much feedback from you guys! Thank you!

* * *

******Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game  
Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it**

* * *

******Love Game chapter three**

___I guess I found my new guilty pleasure, she thought, amused with the turn of events._

"Why don't you two catch up and we'll check on the boys." said Katherine as she quickly winked at Elena. She grabbed Stefan's arm, pulling him away from where both Elena and Damon stood.  
She could feel the sexual tension between the two and it was just so... so... awkward! Even her husband sensed it! She looked at Stefan,who was still grinning from their siblings amusing reunion.

"I know." he said as he laughed joyously.

******...**

"So Damon, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." she asked smiling innocently at him.

"Pretty good. I managed to graduate law school. After that, I decided to stay here. It's home you know but enough about me. What about you? What made you decide to stay here after all?" he said as he locked his gaze on her.

Not one spoke but merely stood there, their eyes locked.

She opened her mouth but no sound escaped her lips as they locked their gaze. His beautiful blue eyes mesmerized her.

As she stood there locking gazes with the suave man that he was know for, she knew that deep down behind those blue eyes was a man filled with sadness and loneliness. Simply a broken man. At that very moment, she wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was alright.

She knew about his past. About his terrible relationship with his neglecting parents and the girl that broke his heart many years ago.

Her name was Rose Smith. She didn't really know what happened between the two since she was only starting her freshman year and Damon was a junior at the time. From what Katherine had told her, Damon was in love with Rose but something happened that caused them to end their relationship. After that, he changed into a reckless womanizer. He surprisingly kept his grades up but he was a serious asshole to everyone. Well except to her. His parents didn't help either.

There was a time when she'd overheard him and his parents arguing about how he was a disgrace to the Salvatore name, why he couldn't be more like Stefan. It only made him irrational. She understood what it felt like. Being compared to your perfect sibling. It was one of the reasons why she didn't take any of his crap because she knew that someone had to. After graduation, he simply left. He said goodbye to me of course but after that, he didn't call or visit at all. Around that time, she wanted to leave this town and she did. Looks like it was the best decision for them to leave after all. Now look at them now.

"Elena..." he whispered as he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her arm. Their eyes still locked; blue to brown.

He brought his hand that was resting on her arm against her right cheek, caressing it gently. Her heart started to beat rapidly against her chest, her panties dampening. He was so close to her!

She gulped nervously as his other arm slowly snaked around her waist. He brought his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching.

___I want him. Bad. I want those luscious lips against my lips. Hell, I want those lips all over my body!_

Their lips were inches apart. He slowly bent down, giving her the chance to pull away but she didn't. Elena closed her eyes, waiting for his lips.

"Auntie Lena! Auntie Lena!" cried Jeremy from a small distance as he ran towards them.

Both quickly pulled away into an appropriate distance, not wanting for their nephew to know what they were about to do.

When he reached her, he grabbed Elena's arm, tugging it as he begged her for a cookie.

"Auntie Lena, can I pwease have a cookie?" asked Jeremy as he used his adorable puppy dog eyes. His lips curled downward as he pouted. It was the most adorable thing ever! How could she say no to that?

Elena quickly shook her head, trying to recover from what happened earlier and laughed out loud as she gently petted his head.

"You have to ask your mommy first. She said I can't give you any until you eat all the food on your plate."

Jeremy shook his head in disgust, crossing his tiny little arms against his chest.  
"I don't wanna because it tastes yucky and I'm full auntie Lena!"

She softly smiled at her nephew and said, "You say that your full but you want to eat a cookie? Okay that makes perfect sense."

Jeremy continued to pout.

Elena sighed and said, "Fine. One cookie. That's all okay?"

His dark brown eyes lit up like a thousand stars shining brightly across the dark night sky as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yay!" yelped Jeremy as he jumped up and down with pure joy.

Elena turned towards Damon and said,"I'm gonna go..."

"Yeah sure... I'll talk to you later..." said Damon unsure what to do next. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do next. He was clueless. He didn't know what to say, what to do, and how he should act in front of her when he can easily do so in front of others. Why can't he be his normal self with ___her_? He didn't like that at all. She was suppose to be the one fawning over him not the other way around!

"Okay." she said sweetly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling genuinely at him.

He gave her a quick smile before she turned and walked away.

Now he has time to give his little brother a piece of his mind.

******...**

"Why the hell didn't you warn me?" asked Damon, glaring at his younger brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes, giving his brother a "really?" look.

"I did. I told you not to break her heart and that she was family etc."

"You knew-" before Damon could finish his sentence, Stefan started laughing hysterically.

"Its not funny." he said firmly.

"Yes it is! You come here whining about what I didn't do when it should be me that should kick your ass for trying to make a move on my sister in law the day that she got here!" teased Stefan.

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes at his brother. He had to admit, he was ___really _attracted to her. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help but drown in those beautiful doe brown eyes of hers, to want to feel her soft skin against his.

When they looked directly into each others eyes, Damon couldn't help but feel as though she was staring directly into his soul. He felt it. He knew his eyes had betrayed him. He knew it portrayed what he was truly feeling inside in the last twenty seven years of his life. He didn't understand how she, basically a stranger, managed to get through the walls that he emotionally build to protect himself from all the hurt the world can give.

But at that moment when their lips were about to touch, he didn't care. He didn't care that if he let this woman in, she could easily destroy him. All he cared about at that very moment was to feel her lips against his, to never let her go.

And this whole thing was crazy! He had just met the woman and now hes starting to think all mushy! What the hell was happening to him?!

___You just want to get in her pants! That's all there is to it! Yeah that's why!_ he thought.

******...**

"Here you go sweetie." said Elena as she handed the cookie to Jeremy.

"Thank you auntie Lena." said Jeremy as he chewed his cookie.

Elena smiled at him and said,"Your welcome. Just don't tell your mommy okay?"

"Tell me what?" asked Katherine from behind.

Elena turned around, with a glint of guilt in her eyes.

Katherine's brow was raised, her hands on her hips.

"I told you not to give him any Lena." she said firmly.

"But he was too cute! I couldn't say no!" exclaimed Elena.

Katherine sighed and smiled. "It's fine. He does that to me too. Sweetheart, why don't you go over there with your daddy and uncle Damon? Matty's there too."

"Okay!" said Jeremy as he ran towards Salvatore men.

They both watched Jeremy, making sure he got there safely until Katherine turned and said," So you and Damon huh."

"It's nothing." she said quietly.

" Uh huh. I saw what happened back there. You two were about to kiss! Good thing no one noticed it! That would've been embarrassing!" said Katherine in between her giggles.

Elena rolled her eyes and said,"Its not-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a muscular man with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes gently tapped her shoulder.

Elena turned around and quickly recognized him.

"Elena, is that you?!" he asked as a huge smile spread across his face. His pearly white teeth showing.

"Elijah! Oh my gosh its you!" said Elena as she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his hard chest and what seems to be a six pack.

Her sister tapped her shoulders and whispered,"Someone looks mad."

Elena turned her head towards Damon's direction.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw his expression. He looked mad as hell! He was looking at Elijah as if he was about to slam the plates he was holding on Elijah's head.

She quickly turned around wearing wicked smile as she gave Elijah a kiss on both cheeks, giving him a tight hug.

___This should do it, _she thought as she smiled with mischief.

* * *

******A/N**: There goes chapter 3! lol! You guys were probably pissed when Jeremy cock blocked them!i wanted it to be like 3x19 where he cock blocked the delena make out scene :D I think this chapter was longer than my previous ones probably because I had nothing to do all day yesterday!

Song: Love Game by Lady Gaga


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for following/reviewing/ and favoriting this story! all your reviews made me smile and motivated me to write this so thank you for taking the time to leave a comment etc. Thank you for all your support!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
**

* * *

**Love Game chapter four**

Her eyes widened in surprise when she sa_w his expression. He looked mad as hell! He was looking at Elijah as if he was about to slam the plates he was holding on Elijah's head._

She quickly turned around wearing a wicked smile as she gave Elijah a kiss on both cheeks.

_This should do it_, she thought as she smiled with mischief.

Elena quickly stole another glance in Damon's direction, wanting to see his reaction but he wasn't there. All that was left in his place was Matt who was eating a pink cotton candy with his younger brother Jeremy.

She shifted her gaze towards Katherine wondering if she saw where he went but all Kat did was shrug and mouthed the words 'I don't know'. Where the hell did he go?! I turned around for ten seconds and now hes gone?! she thought, annoyed.

She quickly shook her head as she gave Elijah a weak smile, dissappointed that she won't get to see the Damon Salvatore jealous.

"So Elijah, how have you been? You didn' t forget that we were the best of friends right?" teased Elena, raising a brow.

"We were?!" gasped Elijah as he placed one of his hands over his mouth trying to act surprised.

Elijah and Elena were the best of friends ever since he moved into town along with his family seventeen years ago. They were the Mikaelsons, a rich family that originated from a small city in London. They came from a small city but that fact didn't matter so much for they seem to live in luxury. Their house,cars,clothing, hell everything they owned were either expensive or made by a famous renowed artist of some sort in paintings,c lothing, or etcetera.

The Mikaelsons were one of the families that held respect over others besides the founding families in Mystic Falls. They were considered royalty.

She could still remember the day they met.

She could still remember the smell of the first cut of grass and the refereshing warm summer breeze that gently caressed her face, the sun shining brightly a gainst the ocean blue sky. It was a beautiful day to just lay in a hammock a nd enjoy the cool outdoors.

It was exactly what she was doing but in stead of a hammock, she lay in her front lawn as she watched the sky. The grass poking her body as she layed still and watch the clouds swim across the horizon. It was when she met and eight year old version of the Elijah Mikaelson, the second eldest of his siblings.

You would think as eight year olds, they would just stay at home and play with their toys or with their siblings but for Elijah, he went around the whole neighborhood introducing himself along with his younger brother Kol. They didn't get along well at first since Elijah commented that laying there doing nothing was just a waste of time as his younger b rother laughed at her, mocking her, telling he r how stupid she looked just looking up and just laying still.

She quicky got up and stepped on one of Kols leftt as hard as she could,wanting to teach him a lesson for his crude behavior.

She was so proud of herself when Kol suddenly screamed and reached for his feet, comforting it.

Then Elijah sunddenly burst into laughter as he watched his brother mend his feet, tears forming in his eyes as he laughed at his brother.

"That was awesome! Let me reintroduce myself again! Im Elijah and I would like to be your best friend!" he said while wearing a wide smile across his face. H e offered her his hand for a handshake and Elena accepted it.

"Im Elena! I want to be your bestfriend too!" she said as she beamed at him sweetly. She finally made a friend!

Ever since then, they became inseperable until she left.

They were truly the best of friends. He was there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone she can talk to, simply someone she could count on in her darkest hours.

Elijah gave her a sweet smile and said sweetly,"You know we are. Always and forever."

He cleared his throat nervously and looked directly into her brown eyes. "So since your back in town, I was thinking if you wanna catch up. You know go on a movie or something. If you'd like."

Was he asking her out?! No way!

Elena had never thought of the day when Elijah Mikaelson would ask her out. She had never thought of him like that but seeing him, standing firm and muscular, she couldn't say no.

She gave him a soft smile looking at his nervous expression.

"I would love to. Does Saturday work for you?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at eight then." he said giving her a dazzling smile.

Someone loudly cleared his throat behind her, disrupting their moment. She froze and stared in disbelief at the man who cleared his throat moments ago. She couldn't move nor speak. She was too shocke d yet excited at what was happening.

His cold blue eyes glared icily at Elijah. Anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. His hands aut o matically curled into fists at his si d es, itching to swing out and connect hi s f ists with his face. She was his girl!

"Damon." said Elena solemnly.

"Elena. Who's your friend?" he asked venemously.

He sounded like he could kill someone! Then it her.

He was jealous. As in really jealous.

* * *

**A/N:** There goes chapter three! lol! okay so this chapter is just to introduce you guys Elijahs character and Elejahs relationship and we got to see jealous Damon so yay! Okay so you might have questions like why did she agree to go out with Elijah when she wants Damon? Well she is single and she wasn't committed to Damon at all so she can do whatever she wants. Yes she is seducing Damon but that doesn't mean she can't go out Elijah either. I don't know if I should turn this to a love triangle or not tbh. We'll see ;)

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for r eading!

**Song: **Love Game by Lady Gaga

Till next time,  
Jessica


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm back you guys! And yes I am still alive lol! I didn't have time to write other chapters like I promised since I had exams( I didn't know about it till the last minute) plus my projects were due after the week of my other projects were due :/ I won't be able to write in the next two weeks(sorry) since I have a research paper to write *sigh* and another project for my biology class. Well enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_He was jealous. As in __really jealous._

**DPOV**

Damon watched Elena and Elijah from afar as they exchanged flirtatious smiles to one another. He saw red once Elijah leaned in and whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle. His hands quickly turned into round fists as he glared at Elijah, hoping that if he glared at him for a great amount of time, he would create a massive hole through his back.

That woman is insufferable. Damon didn't understand it, hell he didn't understand her at all! That's the problem! She agreed to go on a date with some random guy when they've almost kissed earlier today! He didn't like it at all! He had never felt so...so... _confused_ with a woman before. He was used to women quickly falling for his charms, no effort whatsoever needed to charm them into his bed. Just one look, that's all it takes, but with Elena, it's the other way around.

Damon felt a hand on his shoulder causing him turn his head towards that person's direction. It was Stefan and his goofy grin that disrupted him from his thoughts.

Stefan kept his grin as he looked at his brother,"Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking."

Stefan bit his tongue to refrain him from laughing at his brother. It's clearly about his sister in law's return that got him in such a spoil mood.

"Yes you are Damon! Now tell me big brother, what got your panties in a twist?"

Damon glared at him as he smiled icily,"Nothing. Leave me alone Stef before I tell your wife where you really got those flowers you gave her from you last anniversary. Last time I checked you got them from the cemetery not from a store."

Now it was Stefan's turn to glare, his whole demeanor changing as his jaw clenched,"I was running late! I didn't have time to go to an actual store and buy her decent flowers! The cemetery were seven blocks away from the house and well..."

Damon just rolled his eyes and continued glaring at Elijah instead of his little brother.

"Stef do you know that guy?" he said, as he pointed a finger towards Elijah's direction.

"Oh you mean Elijah? Of course I know him douche bag. Elena and him were bestfriends from fourth grade till Elena left Mystic Falls. Don't you remember him?"

Damon shook his head slowly,"Wait so He lived here? I've never seen him at all."

Stefan sighed heavily,"He was that really scrawny kid in highschool that used to hang out with Elena. We'd always see them sitting together at lunch."

Damon's eyes drew wide as images of Elena when they were still in highschool conjured through his mind. Elijah was that stick kid?! No way in hell! But wait. Didn't the Mikaelsons move back to London a year after he left Mystic Falls? He knew about this since it was the only thing Katherine could talk about whenever she would pick up his brothers phone when he'd called him over the years he was away at college. But the million dollar question is, What the fuck is Elijah Mikaelson doing in Mystic Falls if his whole family lived in another continent?

Stefan laughed loudly at his brothers expression,"Katherine told him."

Damon turned around, his brows knitting together in confusion," What do you mean Katherine told him?"

"Damon, Elijah is her little sisters bestfriend. Elijah grew up with her and Elena and in the years she'd known him, Kat considered him as a brother. She told him that Elena was coming back and it looks like he flew all the way down here to see her again."

"So he flew all the way over here for my girl?"

Wait. Did he just say 'my girl'? Fuck. He is never going to hear the end of this one.

"Your girl?" he asked as he raised a brow, looking directly at him with amusement in his eyes.

Damon gave him another glare before Stefan broke into a fit of laughter. He just rolled his eyes and walked towards Elena and Elijah, still able to hear his brothers cackles - the idiot - He knew he had to do something, of course he was going to after the picnic was over but he didn't expect competition to rise in less than two hours! But who can blame them. Elena was beautiful inside and out even though she might have changed in the years she was gone. But whenever he look directly into those Bambi eyes of hers, it's as if he was seeing a reflection of her old self. The kind girl that made him feel that he was worth it. Guilt suddenly settled in his stomach. How could he have forgotten her? She was such an amazing person and I forgot about just like that.

When he reached them, Damon took a hold of Elena's arms and tugged it gently giving her the sign that he needed to talk to her.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" he asked gently as she turned her body.

She gave him a sweet smile,"Sure."

"Eli, I'll talk to you later okay?" She said as she turned towards Elijah giving him a small smile.

Elijah just nodded and walked away.

**EPOV**

Elena was having an amazing time just talking to Elijah, hearing about his travels and he hearing about hers and in the middle of their light conversation, he'd lean in and tell her cheesy lines that made her giggle. Just like how he used to back then but what really made him special was that he didn't get tired of being her rock, the shoulder she'd always cry on many years ago.

*** Flashback***

_Elena lay in bed crying again. She couldn't take it anymore! Every day she lay in bed bawling her eyes out because of how she was treated today in school. Sure she didn't look attractive like most of her classmates, but she was still a human being. Their words still hurt her and sometimes she just couldn't pretend that she was okay because honestly, she wasn't even though they knew that her sister would hear about their bullying. Some cared and some didn't. Teenagers were cruel that way._

_A never ending supply of tears rolled down her cheeks, sobbing loudly as she curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees. Suddenly she heard a noise coming through the window. Elena quickly got up from her bed to grab her lamp when she saw Elijah climbing through the window._

_"Elijah! Don't do that!" she said breathlessly, her hand placed where her heart lay._

_Elijah quietly chuckled as he closed the window. He walked towards her, grabbing her hand. He pulled her towards her bed._

_They lay, staring at the ceiling when Elijah turned his body to face her. He brushed her cheeks softly, wiping the tears that continued to fall._

_"Shh. Its okay." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body close to his._

_Without hesitation, she started to sob again, burying her face in his shirt._

***End Flashback***

They were having fun just catching up until Damon pulled her arm indirectly asking her to talk.

Damon and Elena walked silently for a couple of minutes until he blurted the words she'd been waiting for since she'd first realized she had feelings for him.

_"Go out with me."  
_

* * *

**A/N: **And there's goes chapter five! I hope you enjoyed the flashback that took place while they were in highschoool! :D Thats it for now! sorry guys!

Review?


	6. Chapter 6 : FULL

**A/N**: **PART ONE IS **_**INCLUDED**_** IN THIS CHAPTER. THAT'S WHY THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS DELETED**. It's been 5 chapters and they're still at the picnic so I decided to forward the time a little bit :) anyways I'm sorry for my lack of updates. I've been reading The TMI book series and completely fell in love with it! Not to mention trying to finish eight seasons of SPN. Also, I lost inspiration to write this story because the show has been on hiatus for two months so... forgive me? So as I was writing, I had no clue what I was doing/writing. I was just going with the flow to be honest so I'm sorry if this chapter is boring and just plain wrong. **Note that there will be authors note in **_**bold**_** in the story**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries though I do own the story line of this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Elena stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

Did he just say go out with me?!

"Well? What's your answer?" he asked, looking down.

Damon was nervous. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest, his hands moistening as he waited for her answer. What if she said no?! He was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Elena take a few steps back.

She still couldn't believe it. Her plan was moving way too fast! Her plan was to seduce then play with him. She hadn't really thought about going out on dates and all the the things couples do these days. Sure, Damon fawning all over her was fun because it brought back her forgotten fantasies and feelings over this man but that was it.

"No." she said bluntly.

Damon felt like his heart was stabbed by a million knives. No. She said no. For the first time ever, a woman said no. To him.

"Why not?" he choked as he brought his eyes to hers.

Elena sighed heavily and said, "Look Damon. It's sweet that you want to spend time with me but it doesn't change the fact that you've never been attracted to me six years ago until now looking like this."

Damon stared at her. His beautiful blue eyes filled with confusion and anger.

"Then why flirt with me then? We almost kissed for God's sake! And that was two hours ago by the way. Then I see you flirt with that Elijah guy, accepting a date with him, and when I ask you to go on a date with me, you say no," he said through gritted teeth.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Okay. I understand why you're confused, but I need you to answer what I'm about to ask you."

He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "What?"

"What if, I came back to town looking like I did six years ago. Would you have asked me out and act like a possessive caveman when men are around me?"

"No." he said with sadness in his voice.

"My thoughts exactly." she whispered as she turned with her heels, leaving Damon all alone.

**O.o.0.o.O**

Elena quietly groaned when a beam of sunlight hit her retinas. She lazily opened her eyes and slowly sat up on her bed then headed towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower. After she got dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast, smelling the lingering sweet scent of pancakes in the air causing her mouth to water on her way.

Stefan,Matt,and Jeremy were already seated around the glass kitchen table as they ate the three pieces of pancakes on their plates while Katherine fried a few eggs and bacon, wearing an apron that said 'Came for the food, stayed for the cook' in the center.

"Good Morning everyone." Elena said quietly as she took a seat next to her nephew Jeremy, giving everyone a small smile.

She really wasn't feeling it today or the day before. In fact, she hasn't been 'feeling' it after what happened with Damon at the picnic. She felt really guilty for leading him on but in her defense she didn't think Damon would react to her that way. She was expecting his flirty, sarcastic self instead he'd stared at her softly with those beautiful eyes of his with tenderness. _Now I feel like a douche_, she thought.

They all replied a 'good morning' in unison with a small smile plastered on their face.

"So sister, how was the picnic?" she asked, smirking. She clearly knew what happened. She is married to Damon's brother.

Elena rolled her eyes,"I'll tell you later." Katherine giggled softly as she turned off the stove and took the seat next to Elena.

They ate breakfast under a comfortable silence until Katherine spoke up and asked, "So Elena,do you have any plans for today or for the rest of the week?"

"Actually, I do this Saturday. I'm going to go out with Elijah and catch up. We haven't seen each other in ages!" she said enthusiastically, placing a bacon in her mouth.

"Well there goes my plans." Kathrine muttered, looking down at her plate.

'What plans?" asked Elena.

Katherine quickly recovered and said quickly, "Nothing! Oh look! I have to drop off the boys to school! Now!"

She quickly placed her plate in the sink, grabbing her car keys. "Stefan! Hurry up! Get the boys or they'll be late for school!" she yelled across the room.  
Stefan chuckled loudly, shaking his head. He turned towards Matt and Jeremy with a smile, "You guys heard mommy! Lets go!"

Jeremy and Matt grabbed their backpacks, giving her a kiss her on the cheek and ran towards the door. Stefan then turned to Elena. "I'll see you later little Gilbert." he said, kissing her cheek also.

Elena laughed softly. "See you later Stef!" she yelled before her brother in-law reached the door.

What was she suppose to do now? She could go around town, see if the town she'd left behind was still the same. It's not like it didn't, of course it did. Things change. In fact, she'd seen new stores and boutiques when she entered Mystic Falls.

Why not? It's not like she doesn't have anything better to do. Well there's the part where she's suppose to look for a decent apartment to move into... she could do that later. Besides, it's barely eight in the fucking morning. She'll have enough time to get reacquainted with the town and look around for a place to move into. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone.

**O.o.0.o.O**

Elena decided to exercise while she's in her little adventure instead of using her car. She was wearing a sleeveless blue blouse along with her yoga pants and running shoes. She grabbed her iPod and jabbed the headphones in her ears. She started running towards Main Street as soon as the song Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran started to play.

Main Street was lively. Weird. It wasn't like this when she showed up yesterday. It was filled with people hanging banners and posters on store windows, others were decorating medium sized delivery trucks with confetti,balloons, and other things Elena didn't bother knowing. There were also a group of teenagers carrying instruments standing in a formation. Soon they began to play in harmony. _It must be the school band or something_, she thought.

Elena didn't know what the hell was going until she realized what month it was. It was now March **(yes, it was the last day of February these last five chapters)** . A month where students of Mystic Falls high decorated floats for a small festival to get everyone riled up for their Olympic games against the neighboring towns, Scottsville and Villa Heights. She can still remember the time when both she and Elijah participated in making the floats. How Avenue park was filled with students and supporters from both towns. Or when _Elijah kissed her_ after the soccer team of Mystic Falls high won after having an intense game against Villa Heights. That kiss was the one thing that made that very day memorable.

**O.o.0.o.O**

Damon stepped out of his blue camaro and walked towards Mystic Grill, the only bar and hangout this town has to offer. They've built new stuff around town lately but seriously? They can't even fucking built another bar or a club for that matter? When he stepped inside Mystic Grill, he quickly spotted his bestfriend Alaric sitting in a stool, talking to a pretty blond bartender. She looked familiar. Really familiar but he can't remember where and when he'd seen her. _Oh well_, he thought shrugging as he headed towards Alaric, taking the seat next to him.

Damon ordered a drink then patted Alaric on the back. "Your here early."

"That's because you called me to meet you here." said Alaric, taking a sip from his bourbon. "Why exactly did you call me here this early in the morning?"

"Elena." Damon muttered under his breath.

Alaric turned towards him, amused. "You called me here because you're having relationship problems?"

He rolled his eyes, looking at the glass of bourbon in his hand. "Something like that."

Alaric threw his head back, and chuckled loudly. "You? Of all people? Seriously? When did Damon Salvatore, the guy known whose been worshiped by women everywhere?"

Damon sighed and took a sip. "It's Elena. Kat's sister."

Alaric's eyes widened. "You want to screw your sister in-law's sister?"

"Not screw. Okay a little bit but more than a one night stand." he said firmly.

"So you want to date her?"

"No."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "It's called dating Damon. Jesus. You are such an idiot."

"Fine. If that's what it's called. Fine. I want to date Elena Gilbert." Damon said firmly.

Damon heard a laugh from behind. It was the blond bartender. She was wearing an small apron that clung around her waist while carrying a few drinks.

"You can't be serious. You can barely remember your past conquests. In fact, you don't remember them at all." she said, grinning.

"And who the fuck are you to meddle into my business?" he asked, turning towards Rebekah.

"Aw. You already forgot about me. It's me, Rebekah Mikaelson. Don't you remember me Damon?"

**O.o.0.o.O**

**Flashback**

**(During Freshman year)**

_Elijah stood in front of Elena's room, unsure whether he should knock or just open it. He didn't want to startle her, he just wanted to take her out today since all residence of Mystic Falls were spending the day at Avenue Park for the games. Why shouldn't she? I'm sure she'll have tons of fun and he'll be able to see her smile again. She hasn't been smiling lately. In fact she'd been crying the past four days, and seeing his bestfriend cry hurt like a bitch. He missed her smile._

_He knocked gently and waited for a response. He heard none, so he knocked again._

"_Go away!" she yelled, sobbing softly._

_Why was the hell was she crying?! Again?! Seriously those damn bullies! They're going to pay!_

"_Lena, I'm coming in." He quickly opened the door, his eyes focused on the bed. There sat his bestfriend, tears spilled all over face. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying._

_He hurried towards her and soon he was in front of her, kneeling on both of his knees. He placed both of his hands on the side of her face, his thumb wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks._

"_Lena, why are you crying? Is it them again?" he asked softly._

_She nodded slowly while more of tears spilled . "They kept saying mean things to me again Eli. I know their true but that doesn't make it less hurtful. And after school, while I was walking home, they threw rotten eggs at me and called me ugly."_

"_That's it! I'm telling Katherine and don't you tell me not to because you don't deserve all of this shit!" he said angrily. Elijah wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. He was her bestfriend and it was his duty to protect her but he can't even do that. _I'm such a lousy bestfriend_, he thought._

"_But Eli-" he cut her short. "No. I am telling Kat. End of discussion."_

_Elena stayed silent._

"_Just let me protect you okay?" he asked softly, looking directly into her eyes._

_She didn't move for a moment then nodded. "Okay."_

_He smiled at her. "Good. Now go get dressed."_

"_Why?" she asked, clearly confused._

_He chuckled softly, "Because we are going to Avenue Park and we are going to have a fun day and support our school for the games of course."_

_She beamed at him. "Okay!"_

* * *

**A/N**: I have something planned for this flashback. Like I said. I was going with the flow whatever was in my head lol. Sorry if it sucked. Did not edit this. I'm too lazy like always.

**Review I guess?**


End file.
